


Cover for "Like a Cruel Mistress Woos" by Salvia_G

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Do not repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Like a Cruel Mistress Woos".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Like a Cruel Mistress Woos" by Salvia_G

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salvia_G](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvia_G/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like a Cruel Mistress Woos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801759) by [Salvia_G](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvia_G/pseuds/Salvia_G). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu1SVGruH)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
